1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machining program processing apparatus adopted in a numerical control machine tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A machining program in a numerical control machine tool is intended to instruct a tool trajectory, an auxiliary operation of the machine tool, and so on according to a predetermined rule. Generally, this machining program is created by a professional programmer with high level of knowledge and experience by spending much time. However, the occurrence of a program error is unavoidable, and the detection and elimination of the program error have been great burdens.
Conventional arts relating to the detection of such a program error includes, for example, an art in which a program error discrimination controlling part is divided into an input data format check part checking a format of input data and a development control check part checking a tool trajectory and a cutting condition, and when an error is detected, the checks of the input data and the development control are independently discriminated, and the position of each error is displayed with a designated color (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Sho 58-114106).
Incidentally, when a program whose program error has not been corrected is transmitted to an external device, there arises a problem that it further takes time and trouble for detecting and correcting the error. Further, the machining program is generally deleted after transmitted to and stored in an external device. However, a machining program whose program error has been corrected is sometimes deleted by mistake without being transmitted to an external device. Such deletion, if made, causes a problem of letting the time taken for the correction go to waste.